


Late Night Cuddles

by TheOneTrueGeek



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, fluffy fluff, full blown devilfish, more happiness for my boys, these boys deserve it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTrueGeek/pseuds/TheOneTrueGeek
Summary: La'gaan and Eddie cuddle after a long night.Short and Sweet





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Mouse_of_Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/gifts).



> Sorry for not updating. I don't think I'm going to resume my Peter Parker fanfic. Kind of lost interest in it tbh, but I'm back and DROWNING in Young Justice stuff. 
> 
> This is (mostly) unedited and was written in the span of about 10-15 minutes.

La’gaan was curled up in bed after a late night mission. Just one thing missing...   
  
“Hey beautiful”   
  
Eddie walks into the room and doesn’t even give La’gaan a hard time about his _very_  discreet blushing at the nickname.    
  
“Devilfish, come here,” La’gaan says ‘totally’ acting annoyed, when in reality it’s very obvious he’s filled with a mixture of joy and disbelief every time his Devilfish calls him that blasted nickname.    
  
Eddie curls up in bed, facing La’gaan, while his tail wraps around his waist, pulling them face to face. La’gaan can’t help but smile and tangles his arms and legs with his boyfriends.  He notices that his own personal hellspawn isn’t falling asleep, but is rather staring straight at him. (something that he doesn't even like to do)    
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Eddie chuckles, smiling slightly, a sight that the Atlantean never wants to take his eyes off of.    
  
“Just looking at the hottest living thing in the galaxy, beautiful. You can’t blame me. “    
  
La’gaan's face is practically on fire, and since still doesn’t know how to respond to Eddie’s constant flirting and compliments, he repays his boyfriend the only way he knows how, a kiss.    
  
_Neptune's Beard!_  La’gaan doesn’t know how he got this lucky, to be able to kiss, cuddle, and love someone as perfect as his Devilfish. But maybe, someday, he thinks that he may be able to see what Eddie sees in him. He thinks that maybe, soon, he could stop believing the words that he grew up hearing, and start believing the words that stream out of his boyfriend's mouth.    
  
‘Maybe playing devil's advocate isn’t such a bad thing after all’ La’gaan thinks with a smile as he tucks Eddie’s head under his head, kissing his horns, and wrapping his shoulder-length silver-white hair up in his fingers.    
  
“Love you, beautiful”   
  


...

  
  
“... love you too, Devilfish”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Devilfish trash. Sue me.


End file.
